Thomas's Timeline - Julian Bernardino's Thomas (Rayman) Version.
Here is a timeline for Thomas (Rayman) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - Ivy (US) (when he was a kid)/Steven (US) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Eric (cross voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) - David (US) (when he met Molly in the past)/Simon (England) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy - Princess (US) (when she met Edward in the past)/Millie (England) (current)/Princess (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Coaches as Electoons - Various GoAnimate Voices *Duncan as Bzzit - Miguel (Spanish)/Eric (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Stanley as Tarayzan - Emma (England) (when he, Duck, and James met Edward and Molly in the past)/Joey (US) (current)/Wiseguy (angry voice) /Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *James as The Musician - Simon (England) (when he, Duck, and Stanley met Edward and Molly in the past)/David (US) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) *Duck as Joe - Dave (US) (when he, James, and Stanley met Edward and Molly in the past)/Eric (US) (current)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Diesel 10 - David (US) (when he met and teased Molly)/Simon (England) (current)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons - Various GoAnimate Voices *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito - Professor (US)/French Fry (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones - Various GoAnimate Voices *Troublesome Trucks as Hunters - Various GoAnimate *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman - Dallas (US)/Professor (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Boco as Photographer - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) as Mr. Sax - Juan (Espanol) *Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) as Mr. Stone - Diego (Espanol) (with his goblins as an extra - Various GoAnimate Voices) *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Space Mama - Kate (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) as Mr. Skops - Professor (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) (with Mr. Smee - Young Guy (US) and Tick Tock - Wiseguy (US) as extras) *Rarity (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Raybeauty - Kayla (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Percy as Globox - Young Guy (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Toby - Professor (US)/French Fry (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Zack (US), Diesel (US), Wiseguy (US), Dave (US), Joey (US), and Professor (US) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - Salli (US)/Jennifer (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Toad as Sam the Snake - Kidaroo (US)/Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Ivy (US)/Kimberly (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Henry as Clark - Joey (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Bertie as Polokus - Simon (England)/Young Guy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Mavis as Uglette - Princess (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children - David (US), Young Guy (US), Paul (US), and Julie (US) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws - Brian (England)/Simon (England)/Scary Voice (US) *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens - Scary Voice (US) *Iron Arry as Axel - Evil Genius (US) *Iron Bert as Foutch - Diesel (US) *Cranky as Umber (Coloccus) - Dave (US)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates - Wiseguy (US), Kidaroo (US), Brian (England), Professor (US), and Simon (England) *George as Jano - Simon (England)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 - Scary Voice (US) *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur - Scary Voice (US) *Lady as Bimbette - Allison (US) *Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) as Brainox - Tween Girl (US) *Grampus as Catastrox - Paul (US) *Sir Handel as Hardrox - Diesel (US) *Twitchy the Squirrel as Globber - Joey (US) *Linus as Globs - Shy Girl (US) *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Oktette - Kimberly (US) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General (from Tonic Trouble) - Diesel (US) *The Animals (from Bambi) as The Minisaurus Beasts - Various GoAnimate Voices *Razoul and his guards (Aladdin) as Spiders - Wiseguy (US) and Various GoAnimate Voices *Dantinis (from Croc) as Jano's Guards - Various GoAnimate Voices *Monkeys (Jungle Book) as Caterpillars - Various GoAnimate Voices *Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda) as Biditank - Scary Voice (US) *The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (as a Witch Hag Form) (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Chenille - Susan (US) *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cookie - Eric (US) *Tommy (from Tickety Toc) as LacMac - Joey (US) *Talullah (from Tickety Toc) as Betina - Ivy (US) *Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) as Flips - Emma (England) *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Great Rigatoni - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Inspector Grub - Simon (England) *Breezie (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Grub's Girlfriend - Kendra (US) *Rosie as Tily - Ivy (US)/Princess (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Daisy as Razorwife - Belle (US) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Henchman 800 - Wiseguy (US)/Paul (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Brom Bones (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Henchman 1000 - Eric (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Evil Globox - Dallas (US)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Globette - Ivy (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo - Brian (England), Simon (England), and Dave (US) *Hector as Andre - Dave (US) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums - GoAnimate Voices *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - Various GoAnimate Voices *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck as Begoniax - Callie (US) *Spencer the Silver Engine as Count Razoff - Diesel (US) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren - Scary Voice (US) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens - Eric (US), Dallas (US), Wiseguy (US), and Professor (US) *Troublesome Trucks as Rabbids - GoAnimate Voices *Big Black Pete as Serguei - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Owen (from Thomas and Friends) as Bubble Owner - Diesel (US) *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Wiseguy (US) *The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) as Big Mama - Belle (US) *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Barbara - Ivy (US)/Princess (US)/Scary Voice (US) *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Toad - Scary Voice (US) *Koopalings as Minotaurs - GoAnimate Voices *Narrator - French Fry (US) *and more Transcript Thomas's Story Prologue (when Edward and Molly met up and teamed up with Stanley, James, and Duck) *Diesel 10: (David's voice) (laughs) You haven't got a boyfriend. What a loser! *Molly: (Princess's voice) Diesel 10, that is not a nice thing to speak to me like that. I'll get a boyfriend, no matter what. *Edward: (David's voice) Hey, Molly. What's up? *Molly: (Princess's voice) Hey, Edward. I don't have a boyfriend. Diesel 10 laughed at me, because he said that I didn't have a boyfriend, so I just need a boyfriend. *Edward: (David's voice) I'm sorry to hear that. I don't have a girlfriend either. *Narrator: (French Fry's voice) Think, Edward, think. *Edward: (David's voice) Hey! I've got it! Molly, would you like to be my girlfriend? *Molly: (Princess's voice) Yes, Edward, I'll be your girlfriend. I've always liked you since you'll always love me. *Edward: (David's voice) Alright! Now let's kiss! *(as Edward and Molly embrace into a kiss, they start chewing to make a kiss) *Duck: (Dave's voice) Hey, guys, look! *James: (Simon's voice) Hey! What is Edward doing with Molly? *Stanley: (Emma's voice) Beautiful romance. It looks lovely. *Edward: (David's voice) Thanks, guys. I've been making out with Molly, which is totally awesome, because Diesel 10 teased her for not having a boyfriend. *James: (Simon's voice) Man! I can't believe Diesel 10 did this. He is so going to get it for sure. *Stanley: (Emma's voice) Diesel 10 is so going to pay for what he did. *Duck: (Dave's voice) Yeah. We'll show him who's boss. Thomas 1 (when Thomas was born and met some coaches) *Molly: (Millie's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Edward: (Simon's voice) What is it, honey? *Molly: (Millie's voice) I'm having a baby, honey. *Edward: (Simon's voice) Oh no! I'm very stunned to hear that. We'd better get you to the hospital. *(at the hospital) *Edward: (Simon's voice) Never fear, honey. The doctor will be here very soon. *Boco: (Dave's voice) The doctor is here. *Molly: (Millie's voice) Oh, you look like Boco. *Boco: (Dave's voice) Yes, I know that. So all you need to do now is this... push, push, push, push. *Molly: (Millie's voice) I'm trying, but it hurts really bad. Uff... Uff... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (pushes harder until a baby pops out of her belly, revealing it to be a blue tank engine, with blonde hair, white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, and feet, dog ears, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end) *Boco: (Dave's voice) Wow! That baby looks cute. Now, what would you like to call him? *Molly: (Millie's voice) I think I'll call him Thomas. *Boco: (Dave's voice) Great! Now that you can go home, my work here is done. (as Boco leaves, Stanley, James, and Duck arrive to see the baby) *Stanley: (Emma's voice) Wow! The baby looks so cute. *James: (David's voice) I agree with Stanley. *Duck: (Eric's voice) Me too. *(Duncan and Diesel 10 arrive) *Duncan: (Miguel's voice) Well, blow me down! That baby looks so cute. So what do you think of him, Diesel 10? *Diesel 10: (Simon's voice) Man! That baby looks stupid! (Molly, Edward, Stanley, James, Duck, and Duncan all gasp in horror as a dun dun dun sound plays) *Thomas: (Ivy's voice) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Duncan: (Miguel's Voice) You called the baby stupid? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're grounded forever! Let's go home now! *(at home) *Duncan: (Miguel's Voice) Diesel 10! You're grounded twice as hard! Go to your room now! *Diesel 10: (runs away in Homer Simpson's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Edward: (Simon's voice) Duncan, thank you for calling our baby son cute. *Duncan: (Miguel's voice) You're welcome, Edward. Guess what? You, your wife, your son, your three other sons, and me are ungrounded. *Molly: (Millie's voice) Let's get a bottle. (feeds a bottle to Thomas) *(Thomas is given some clothing to wear, such as a blue t-shirt with a yellow number one, red shorts, yellow sandals, a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display his name, and a red neckerchief) *Edward: (Simon's voice) Hey, guys. This is us here with our son. For this is our first Christmas with our son, Thomas the Tank Engine. *Molly: (Millie's voice) Say hi to the camera. *Thomas: (Ivy's voice) Hi camera. I wish to give us all a happy Christmas. *Edward: (Simon's voice) Good job, Thomas. *Thomas: (Ivy's voice) Now I am a kid. *Edward: (Simon's voice) That's right. And meet the coaches as well. *Thomas: (Ivy's voice) Hello, coaches. *Coaches: (Various GoAnimate Voices) Hello, Thomas. Thomas 2: Revolution (when Thomas and Emily met and became friends) *Devious Diesel: (Dave's voice) (laughs at Emily, who backs away, looking sad) You have no boyfriend. What a loser! *Emily: (Salli's voice) Diesel, that is not a nice thing to talk to me like that. I'll get a boyfriend, no matter what. (walks away, looking worried, and sits on a siding, crying in Pinkie Pie's voice, before she looks upset) *Thomas: (Steven's voice) (arrives, looking pleased) Hi! I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. (arrives, looking happy) What is your name? (gasps, looking astonished) Oh no! What's wrong?! *Emily: (Salli's voice) Oh hi. I'm Emily the Emerald Engine. Nice to meet you, Thomas. But I don't have a boyfriend. That Devious Diesel was laughing at me for saying that I didn't have a boyfriend. Now I really need a boyfriend. *Thomas: (Steven's voice) (sombering) Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't have a girlfriend either. (looks confused as he thinks of something to do. Then an astounded Thomas laughs when he has an idea) Hey, Emily. Do you want to be my girlfriend? *Emily: (Salli's voice) (looks pleased) Really?! Oh yes! I will be your girlfriend, Thomas. And since I always like you, you'll always love me. *Thomas: (Steven's voice) (with a smile expression) Okay! Now let's kiss! *Emily: (Salli's voice) (looks happy) Okay, Thomas! Off we go! *(Thomas and Emily start chewing to make a kissing romance) Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc (when Thomas and his friends became a family together) *Thomas: (Steven's voice) We will have a new room for all of us. *Emily: (Salli's voice) This is me and Thomas's room. *Rosie: (Ivy's voice) This is the playground. *Percy: (Young Guy's voice) This is me and Mavis's room. *Mavis: (Princess's voice) This is the room for our kids. *Toby: (Professor's voice) This is the garden. *Bertie: (Simon's voice) This is the living room. *Henry: (Joey's voice) This is the kitchen. *Tillie: (Ivy's voice) This is the games room. *Toad: (Kidaroo's voice) This is the movie room. *Sir Handel: (Diesel's voice) This is the art room. *Lady: (Allison's voice) This is the fitness room. Thomas Origins (when Thomas and his friends became their original forms) *Thomas: (Steven's voice) Yeah! I look like my original self. *Percy: (Young Guy's voice) So do I. I look like my original self. *Toby: (Professor's voice) And me too. *Stepney: (Zack's voice) I agree with Percy and Toby. Plus me, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand look like our original selfs. *Bill: (Diesel's voice) I agree with Stepney. *Ben: (Wiseguy's voice) So do I. *Bash: (Dave's voice) We're back to our original forms. *Dash: (Joey's voice) And look like our normal selfs now. *Ferdinand: (Professor's voice) That's right. Trivia *This will be inspired by Joseph T's voice cast and inspired by MrThomasFan1's GoAnimate characters. *This will have two English male voices, two English female voices, fifteen USA female voices, and fifteen USA male voices, and three Spanish male voices. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs